jtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Odom: The Phantom Menace
Joseph Odom: The Phantom Menace (ジョセフ・オドムオリジナルビデオアニメーション：ファントム・メナス Josefu Odomu Orginal Video Animetion: Phantom Menace) is a Japanese anime Parody of Star Wars. it was first annouced on February 8, 2016 and on the same day launched on Doe Live. Plot Supreme Chancellor Greg Kicks, leader of the Galactic Republic, dispatches Jedi Master Christian Jinn and his apprentice Chris Kenobi to negotiate with the Trade Federation leadership to end a blockade of battleships around the planet Naboo. Darth Kama, a Sith Lord and the Trade Federation's secret adviser, orders Federation Viceroy Nute Mr. Ugly to kill the Jedi and invade Naboo with an army of battle droids. The Jedi flee to Naboo, where Christian saves Gungan outcast Frank Binks from being killed during the invasion. Indebted to the Jedi, Frank leads them to an underwater Gungan city. The Jedi try but fail to persuade the Gungan leader, Devin Lake, into helping the people of Naboo, though they are able to obtain transportation to Theed, the capital city on the surface. They rescue Queen Don, the ruler of the Naboo people, and escape the planet on her royal starship, which is damaged as they pass the Federation blockade. Don's ship is unable to sustain its hyperdrive and lands for repairs on the desert planet Tatooine. Christian, Frank, astromech droid R2-D2, and Don (in disguise as a handmaiden) visit the settlement of Mos Espa to buy new parts at a junk shop. There they meet the shop's owner Stan King and his nine-year-old slave Joseph Odom Skywalker, who is a gifted pilot and engineer, and has created a protocol droid called C-3PO. Christian senses a strong presence of the Force within Joseph and is convinced that he is the "chosen one" of Jedi prophecy who will bring balance to the Force. Christian wagers Joseph's freedom with Stan King in a Podrace, which Joseph wins. Joseph joins the group to be trained as a Jedi, leaving his mother Telsa behind. En route to their repaired starship, Christian enters a brief lightsaber duel with Darth Hoss, Darth Kama' Sith apprentice who was sent to capture Don.The Jedi escort Don to the Republic capital planet Coruscant so she can plead her people's case to Chancellor Greg in the Galactic Senate. Christian asks the Jedi Council to trainJoseph as a Jedi, but the Council are concerned that Anakin is vulnerable to the dark side of the Force and decline. Undaunted, Christian vows to train Anakin himself. Meanwhile, Naboo senator Cenay persuades Don to make a vote of no confidence in Valorum to elect a more capable chancellor to resolve the crisis on Naboo. Though she pushes for the vote, Don grows frustrated with the corruption in the Senate and decides to return to Naboo with the Jedi.On Naboo, Cenay reveals herself to the Gungans as Queen Don and persuades them into an alliance against the Trade Federation. Frank leads his people in a battle against the droid army while Cenay leads the hunt for Gunray in Theed. In a starship hangar, Joseph enters a vacant starfighter and inadvertently triggers its autopilot, joining the battle against the Federation droid control ship in space. Anakin ventures into the ship and destroys it from within, deactivating the droid army. Meanwhile, Christian and Chris battle Hoss, who mortally wounds Christian before being bisected by Chris As he dies, Christian asks Chris to train Joseph. Subsequently, Cenay is elected as the new Supreme Chancellor and Mr Ugly is arrested. The Jedi Council promotes Chris to Jedi knighthood and reluctantly accepts Joseph as Chris's apprentice. At a festive ceremony, Cenay presents a gift of appreciation and friendship to the Gungans. Category:List of programs broadcast by JTV